


The Keyblade Witch, Luz Noceda

by TheKitsune



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Disney Worlds Abound!, Extra Disney Worlds are Added, F/F, Keyblade Wielder Luz, Keyblades (Kingdom Hearts), Lumity will be in this, Luz is excited about the Keyblade Choosing Her, Nervous Luz, She is also nervous about, Some characters might not be as present as you would like them to be
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKitsune/pseuds/TheKitsune
Summary: After having an oddly, realistic dream, Luz is surprised to see the creatures from the dream invade the Boiling Isles. Watching as her friends are sucked away into darkness, she is apparently chosen to wield the only weapon that can save everyone? Not only that, she gets to visit other worlds? All she wanted to do was become a witch, why did this have to happen?...then again, traveling to other worlds probably won't be that bad.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Luz Noceda, Gus & Luz Noceda, King & Luz Noceda, Luz Noceda & Everyone, Luz Noceda & Willow
Comments: 44
Kudos: 41





	1. Prologue ~ Dive to the Heart ~

**Author's Note:**

> Here I am with a new fic! A Kingdom Hearts and Owl House crossover fic! Honestly, I did not even have this idea until I saw some fanart of the Kingdom Hearts 1 cover, but with the Owl House characters in place of the KH characters. It was amazing, and it made me realize just how well fitting these two series are to mix together. I hope everyone enjoys this fic as I have some ideas. Plus there will be some slight KH story changes to fit the crossover.  
> Also, note, I will use worlds from the game as well as worlds based on other Disney cartoons/movies that have not appeared in the KH series. I might also add some worlds based on anime or video games, but if I do I will probably limit the number of them. We will see...  
> Now enjoy the fic! And remember, that I do not own The Owl House or Kingdom Hearts!

A void of complete darkness. No matter where she looked, she could only see infinite darkness. Was she trapped in some horrible dimension. With no possibility of returning to her friends or her mom? The very idea of this terrified her. She felt cold inside at the prospect of this. All of a sudden, she felt another cold chill before she lost her footing, and she began falling backwards.

Freaking out, she began waving her arms and legs erratically as she continued descending deeper into the black void. There was nothing to grab onto and no staff to catch her. Was this where she was going to die?! Her stomach felt like it did a multitude of flips as she fell even quicker. Flashes of her mother, Eda, King, Willow, Gus, and Amity passed through her eyes as she flinched in anticipation for a collision with some form of the ground.

What she got instead was a gentle breeze slowing her descent while also pushing her into an upright position. So shocked was she, that Luz took a couple of moments to realize that she was once again standing on something. Glancing down in surprise, she began to slowly walk around to try and find out where she was. However, the moment her foot made contact with something(?), the darkness beneath her shattered and fluttered away in the form of doves. Looking around in surprise, Luz was amazed and mesmerized at the sight.

Gasping in shock, she smiled at the sight before she realized that the ground beneath her was illuminating the entire void to different degrees. Looking back down, she was surprised to see that the platform was in fact a stain-glass platform of a girl that was a few years older than her. She must have been a princess considering she was wearing a crown.

"Wow..." Luz whispered under her breath as she gazed upon the platform. Smiling lightly, she once again began to look around. Now that there was some light, she was not nearly as scared as she was before. She was clearly in some void. What it was, she had no idea. She knew it was filled with darkness, but the platform beneath her proved that there might be hidden areas amongst the darkness. These platforms might mean something as well. While she did not know who the girl on the platform was, she had to be important.

The most important question in her mind though was: How did she get here? The last thing that she remembered was going to sleep in the Owl House. King had bunked with her again, and she cuddled up under the covers as she let sleep take her. So was this place a dream? But everything in here felt way too real. This fear, the amazed feeling at the seeing this platform, the sense of touch, and... "Ow! That hurt!" pain...definite pain.

This was real. Somehow, someway, it was real. And she was trapped here alone. Feeling her pockets, she winced when she realized that she did not have anything to draw glyphs on in case of something dangerous happening. Her fingers began to twitch as the thought went through her head. She had been through various dangerous situations since coming to the Boiling Isles, but she had always had someone or something to help her out during it. Now though...

**Fear. It's a common emotion to feel in a situation like this.**

"Ack! Who's there?!" Luz shouted after falling backwards in shock. Glancing around, she tried to see someone through the darkness, but she knew it was futile.

**Ah. There's so much to get done, but alas we have so little time. We should begin.**

With that statement, Luz froze as she heard a cracking noise. Looking back, she saw a crack begin to form across the platform. Shooting up, she felt sweat beads begin to form on her forehead as she looked around for somewhere else to go. Sadly, the crack turned into a full-blown spider-web before the entire platform shattered into glass shards. "Not againnnnn!!!...." Luz shouted as she immediately fell again. Gasping, she began floundering around again before letting out a grunt as she collided with another platform.

Rubbing her chin, she pushed herself up while suppressing a groan. Once she got back to her feet, she looked down and spotted a different princess on this platform. And she was surrounded by multiple circles, each with their own little man. They were kinda cute. Giggling at the sight, she looked back around before looking up into the sky. "The heck was that for voice?!"

**As you know, danger can lurk around any corner. What will you use to defend yourself?**

Blinking in surprise at the complete dismissal of her question, she jumped back in surprise as three pedestals arose from the platform. A spotlight emerged above each one. One had a sword with an odd symbol on the hilt and a blue handle. Another one had a magic wand...or was it a rod? The two ends of its handle were tan with the main portion of the handle being green. The head of the rod was a blue version of the symbol on the sword. The last pedestal had a shield resting atop it. The shield itself was pentagonal in shape with a red border and a black face. Once again that symbol was present on this weapon and was sporting a red color.

"Uh...I get that I'm suppose to pick a weapon, but I want to ask a very important question. What the heck is that symbol? It's on all three of these things!" Luz shouted in exasperation before sighing and shaking her head. She really had no idea what was going on, but she should just go along with it for now. Plus...that rod looks pretty cool...

Running over to the pedestal with the rod on it, she grasped it tightly in her hand and smiled in triumph. Now she had a wand like everyone else! Deciding to test it, she tuned out the voice as it spoke again, and began drawing one of the glyphs in the air. Smiling as the glyph shone before her eyes before bursting into a bright light like it usually would whenever she drew a large version of the light glyph. As the light expanded, she felt a warm feeling in her chest at the sight of her first spell with her own wand.

**Choose one to give up. Please. I am tired of waiting.**

Luz finally tuned back into the voice right as her wand disappeared which earned the voice an irate ''Hey! That was mine!'' Growling in anger, Luz let out a little "Hmph" as she folded her arms over her chest and pouted. Her mind finally registered what the voice had said which gave her something to distract herself with. Looking back over at the sword and shield, she let out a little "Hmmm..."

"I have a wand now so I don't really need a sword. However, that shield looks really big and heavy. My weak, nerd arms might not be able to lift it. Hm...Oh I know!" Luz shouted as an idea popped in her head before closing her eyes. Pointing at the sword, she began her choosing process, "Eenie meenie miney mo! Catch a tiger by the toe! If it hollers let it go! Eenie meenie miney...MO!"

Luz opened her eyes and saw that her finger had landed on the sword. Smiling in victory, she walked over to the weapon and grasped it tightly in her hands. Listening to the description of the sword, she was kind of disappointed since it apparently was a sword that gave someone invincible courage and caused terrible destruction. It must be really powerful...

"Well...do I really need a shield?" Luz whistled innocently as she turned on her heel and walked over to the other weapon. Grabbing it, she winced at the weight of the object. She was right, her weak little nerd arms wouldn't allow her to use this that effectively. As she was about to announce that she chose to give this one up, the description for it rang out:

**The Power of the Guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is that what you wish to give up?**

Luz froze at this. She would lose her kindness? She wouldn't be able to help defend her friends anymore? The faces of everyone that she held dear flashed through her mind. Looking back at the shield, she grasped it tightly before shaking her head no. Releasing it from her grasp, she walked back to the sword and announced that she gave it up. The sword vanished from the pedestal along with the shield, but she didn't feel any different so she knew that she didn't lose her kindness.

**Be aware of the dangers that surround you. They can come from anywhere. Even the shadows.**

Gasping as three black silhouettes shot out around the platform, she watched as they all sped around before slowly taking shape. Stepping back, she saw one shoot pass her, under her feet, and she heard a wooshing sound. Listening to her instincts, she threw herself forward right as the creature shot up from the ground and took a swipe at where her head was. Rolling forward, she jumped back to her feet and watched as the other two creatures rose from the platform as well.

Feeling a power begin to form in her chest, she stuck her hand out and watched as the magic rod that she chose only a few moments earlier materialized into her hand. Grabbing it tightly, she narrowed her eyes as she jumped back and quickly drew three small ice glyphs in the air. Each one was focused on one of the creatures. The rod shone before the glyphs lit up as well. Immediately, a spike of ice shot from each glyph and struck the creatures dead-on.

Smiling, Luz began hopping up and down in victory. Her victory hopping was cut short as another creature suddenly jumped at her. Shouting, she swung the rod and smacked it across the face which sent it flying off the side of the platform. Breathing hard, she collapsed to her knees and let her eyes dart around to survey the entire area.

Thankfully, the mysterious voice gave her the all clear as it soon began speaking again.

**Nice work. Now, there are some questions that need to be answered.**

Blinking in surprise as a door materialized on the platform. Pushing herself back up, she slowly approached the door and inspected it for any kind of trap. She wanted to trust this voice, but...it's sent her falling who knows how many feet and summoned shadow creatures to attack her. Sure it provided her with a weapon, but...it was sending her mixed signals.

Sighing, she grabbed the door handle and pushed the door open. A bright light shone through which caused Luz to shut her eyes tightly to try and shield her vision. Walking through the doorway, she winced as she kept moving forward. The hard platform beneath soon changed to feel like...dirt. Was she standing on regular ground now? Peeking down, she was surprised to see grass staring back at her. Did that door really just send her to a different location...then again, Eda has one as well so it's not too surprising.

Looking up, she gasped at the sight of the Owl House. "I'm back! I'm back!" Luz yelled in excitement as she was about to run towards the place that she's been calling home for the last few months. However, she screeched to a halt as soon as she saw three figures standing outside of it. None of them made a move to look at her. Looking at them cautiously, she held her hand out and watched as the rod...wand, she still wasn't sure, appeared in her grasp once more.

"Oh come on voice! When can I go home?!" Luz complained with a pout on her face.

There was a pause before it began speaking.

**Just answer the questions, and it will speed up the process.**

Luz blinked in a surprise before nodding and turning to face the three people that this world was showing her: Eda, King, and Amity.

Walking over to the fake King, she saw that he had his arms crossed while running his foot back and forth in the dirt. Holding back an 'Awww,' she waited for him to ask his question.

"What are you most scared of?"

Surprised at hearing King's voice in such a serious manner, she quickly went over the question in her mind before opening her mouth to answer, "I'm scared of losing my friends and family. I don't know what I would do if that happened." Fake King stared at her before looking back down and going back to what he was doing.

Walking away from the fake version of her friend, she walked over to her teacher, well the fake version of her anyway. Fake Eda smirked down at her before petting her head in the usual manner that Luz had become accustomed too since meeting her. "Hey kid, you know I'm not the real me, right?" Surprised at how direct she was being, Luz just nodded back which earned a chuckle out of her fake mentor. They failed at capturing King's personality, but they seemed to hit the nail on the head with Eda.

"Heh, anyway, I'm going to ask some stupid question that you have to answer alright. After this, go ask the fake version of your little friend over there the last question and then move on. Some things will be going on soon, and you need to be prepared for it. Now then," she coughs into her fist before raising her hand up, "What do you want out of life?"

Luz pursed her lips and began thinking hard. She really wants to be a witch, like Eda and Azura, but was that really all she wanted out of life? That was such a hard question... "I...I'm not really sure Eda. I mean...I want to become a powerful witch, but that's not the only thing I want! Maybe...maybe I just want to make some lasting friendships with others and have people who accept me for me as well? I don't know..."

Fake Eda looked down at her before running her hand over Luz's head once more. Luz glanced up and saw that the fake version of Eda went still once more which signaled that she needed to move on. Sighing, she turned and headed to fake version of Amity.

Fake Amity glanced up at her from the book that she was holding. Nervously waving at her, Luz quickly grabbed her hand when she realized this was not her real friend and pulled it back down. Fake Amity watched silently before speaking up, "What's most important to you?"

Luz didn't even hesitate to answer, "Everyone." Fake Amity briefly smiled before going back to her book. Before Luz could react to this, the entire world began shining brighter before she was once engulfed by light.

Opening her eyes after a few moments, she saw that she was on another platform in the endless void. Sighing, she looked up and saw that this platform had a path that lead to another platform. Raising an eyebrow in confusion, she shrugged before running down the path.

"Almost there, almost there, almost there..." Luz muttered to herself as she approached the second platform. Taking a break to catch her breath, she looked around and saw that there seemed to be another spotlight like before shining down in the middle of the platform. Blinking in surprise, she slowly walked towards it.

**Be careful. The closer you are to the light...the larger your shadow becomes.**

Luz froze in shock before glancing back and spotting the elongated shadow that was attached to her feet. Summoning her rod, she began to draw another glyph in the air only to let out a grunt as an invisible force slammed into her gut and sent her flying backwards. Skidding to a halt, she opened her eyes when she realized her head was not lying on anything. Shooting up into an upright position, she glanced back and realized that she was almost sent flying off the platform.

Climbing back up to her feet, she watched as her shadow disconnected itself and rose from the platform's surface while transforming into a giant, hulking behemoth. Eyes wide, mouth hanging wide open, Luz almost dropped the magic rod in shock, but she quickly tightened her hold on it.

**Don't be scared though. You have the power-**

"Yeah yeah, 'I have the power to defeat it, blah blah,' Hush! I'm trying to concentrate on this boss fight so I don't get crushed!" Luz shouted in anger while holding the rod with both hands. Seeing the behemoth staring down at her, she quickly drew five small ice glyphs in the air and activated them which sent five ice spears straight at it. The behemoth swiped its arm down and smashed straight through them with ease. Wincing, Luz quickly ducked under another swipe and ran inbetween its legs to get behind it.

"Light spell!" Luz shouted as she drew a light glyph. Before she could activate it, she stumbled and fell to the ground as it smashed its fist into the platform. "Ughhh...stupid monster thing..." Luz grumbled before pulling her head up.

Glaring up at the creature, she tried to think of what to do before remembering something that she's done before. Looking down at her rod, she saw a small light shining at its tip. Pushing down on the platform as she stood back up, she began running around the platform while dodging the behemoth's swipes and punches. With a few close shaves, she smiled as she jumped onto its fist when it slammed it back onto the platform.

"Take this! Ice spell!" Luz shouted as she used the behemoth's momentum to send herself high into the air and right outside the glyph's area. Activating her rod, she watched as the glyph lit up before a huge pillar of ice shot out beneath the behemoth and sent it flying high into the void. Looking down, Luz flinched as she saw that there was now a massive hole in the platform. Sighing in relief, she de-summoned the magic rod and waited for the voice to say something...only to trip.

Straight into the hole.

"Ahhhhh!!!!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And end of the prologue! Sorry for making the prologue another standard Dive to the Heart opening, but I like having those be the opening to help introduce the main character to the Kingdom Hearts Universe's elements. I hope you all did enjoy seeing Luz pick the Dream Rod. I thought it fit her, plus she does want to be like Azura so...I figured it was the right choice. Also, as you can see, unlike usual main characters in Kingdom Hearts, she doesn't start off fighting by just swinging her weapon around. She does know some magic after all.
> 
> Speaking of magic, I might stick with her using glyphs for the elemental magic while learning the other non-elemental spells (like Cure) from the Kingdom Hearts games. As I just showed, she can use her glyphs in the air as long as she had something to help her manifest and wield the magic.
> 
> Anyway, that's all I wanted to say. I am working on that Owl House/My Hero Academia idea that I mentioned before, but I had this idea and really wanted to write it before I forgot. Luz's keyblade in this fic...will not be Kingdom Key. I will say that much. That keyblade is more Sora's. It doesn't feel right to give it to Luz.
> 
> Until the next chapter, where we begin the main story! ^^


	2. Questions, Concerns, and a New Azura Volume!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay everyone! I finally finished the new chapter for the fic! Please look at the end for some information I have relating to the fic! ^^  
> Enjoy!  
> I do not own The Owl House or Kingdom Hearts

"Ah!" Luz yelled as she shot up in her sleeping bag. King shot off the ground with a 'snee!' which reminded Luz of startled cats from cartoons that she would watch back home. Breathing heavily, she looked at her hand and saw that it was shaking. She was just falling right? Is this real?! Is she still in that dream realm?! Shooting to her feet, she caught King before he hit the ground and looked him straight in the eyes.

"King, is this real?! I feel like it's not!" Without even giving King a chance to answer, she dropped him on the floor and ran out of the room. Rushing through the house, she saw a sleepy Eda sipping from her mug. Without giving her any warning, she tackled her teacher and knocked her to the ground with a loud grunt. Groaning from the floor, Eda pushed her hair out of her face and looked down at Luz.

"So...I take it that something's the matter?" Eda muttered in an annoyed tone. Luz just nodded her head against Eda's side. Sighing, Eda lifted Luz into her arms and stood back up. Walking out of the kitchen and over to the couch, she dropped Luz onto it. Stepping back, she saw that the girl was clearly spooked by something. This was not new considering Luz has been getting into trouble ever since arriving in the Boiling Isles. However, the girl must have just woke up and came down here so she couldn't have seen something terrifying. Plus, King usually sleeps in the same room as her and if something happened, the first thing Eda would have heard was King's loud shrieks of terror.

Inspecting the girl again, she came to a single conclusion. "You have a nightmare, kid?" Eda questioned her while placing her hands on her hips. Luz just nodded her head slowly before freezing and shaking her head 'no.' Eda sighed at this while crossing her arms. "So you did or you didn't?" Luz let out a sigh and shrugged her shoulders with a scrunched up face.

"I have no idea. I was attacked by monsters and fell hundreds of feet through the air, but at the same time...I don't know! It felt too real to be a dream! I felt pain, fear, joy, confusion, and everything! I mean, it felt like I was here in the real world! But the last thing I did was go to sleep in my room so it had to be a dream right?!" Luz frantically explained before clutching onto Eda's sweater. Wincing from how loud Luz was being, Eda ran a hand through Luz's hair to try and comfort the girl. 

She didn't know why, but the dream that Luz was describing sounded familiar to her. She could have sworn she heard something about a realm like that. Listening as Luz continued to describe everything that happened in the dream, she knew for certain that she had heard of this somewhere. _"But where?"_ Eda thought to herself as Luz buried her face into Eda's side.

Looking back down at the girl, she smiled softly as she wrapped an arm around her and gave her a hug. She might not be too big of a fan of hugs, but she knew that they always helped to comfort Luz so she was willing to suck up her dislike of them if it made the girl happy. "Listen, Luz, I wouldn't worry about this dream. As far as I can tell, it's just causing you unnecessary stress. Why don't you go and spend some time with your friends. I'm sure that will help you out," Eda suggested. Luz hummed in thought before nodding her head and getting up.

Smiling at Luz to reassure her, she waited until the girl was out of the room before dropping her smile and narrowing her eyes. Drawing a circle in the air, her sleeping clothes changed into her normal outfit. Standing up, she called Owlbert to her as she headed to the front door. "I need to check on what that dream could mean. I don't know, but I'm getting a strange feeling that something is about to happen," Eda muttered to herself as she caught her staff and left the house.

Luz walked into her room and gently pushed King out so she could change her clothes. King hmph'd and headed to his room to continue sleeping. As Luz put her cat hoodie on, the events of her dream passed through her mind again. Reaching out with her right hand, she tried to will the Dream Rod back to her, but she was disheartened to see nothing appear. Sighing in defeat, she threw her hood up and left her room. Yelling bye to King, she left the house (not forgetting to say bye to Hooty either) and headed to her usual meeting spot with Willow and Gus.

As she ran down the path, her mind continued flashing through the dream. It had to be real. There was no way that entire experience was something that she made up in her head. But if it was real, what does that mean for her? Was it preparing her for something? Providing her with something? It had to mean something right? Shaking her head, Luz tried to clear her thoughts only to stumble and fall on her face.

"Ow..." she groaned as she began to push herself up. Hearing laughter, she looked up and saw Boscha with her group of friends laughing at her. Blushing in embarrassment, Luz stood back to her feet and turned to continue on her way.

"Nice one human," Boscha smirked at the embarrassed Luz who gave a weak glare back at Boscha, but continued on her way. Puffing her cheeks in annoyance, Boscha followed after Luz. "What, are you not going to say anything? I thought you were tougher than that?" Boscha baited Luz who paused for a moment.

Looking back over her shoulder, Luz stared at the girl. Boscha has not let up on her since they first met. Even after she joined Hexside, Boscha continued insulting her and making fun of her. Amity had pretty much stopped spending time with the girl as she continued making fun of Luz, but Luz knew that Amity missed hanging out with Boscha. The two were friends for quite awhile after all. Maybe this was the reason that Boscha continued to pick on her.

"I'm in a hurry. Sorry," Luz simply stated before walking off again. Boscha just stopped in place and stared in shock at Luz. Usually the girl fell for her bait, but she straight up ignored her today. Growling under her breath, she turned and re-joined the rest of her friends who gave the fuming girl a wide berth.

\---

Luz sighed under her breath as she continued walking. She really wished that she could be on friendly terms with Boscha, but at this rate, the two would be enemies forever. Sticking her hands in her pocket, Luz trudged on ahead to meet up with Willow and Gus. However, as she walked, she saw something shining from a small opening in the cliffside. While Luz has grown to know that sneaking into caves like that in the Boiling Isles always lead to something awful happening, she felt like something was calling to her from this cave.

Walking over to it, she bent down and crawled into the cave. After a minute or two of crawling, the ceiling began expanding until she was able to stand back on her feet. Looking around, she was surprised to see writing littering the walls of the cave. She was unable to make out what it was saying, but she did see a heart in several different areas of the cave.

"What is this place?" Luz whispered as she continued walking around. Soon, she came to the end of the cave and was surprised to see what looked like a door. Blinking in surprise, she walked over to it and inspected the door to see if it had a doorknob.

" **The Day draws closer. Soon the door will open and from it, Kingdom Hearts will emerge.** " Luz froze in shock as a voice began to echo throughout the cave. Looking around, she tried to find the person who was speaking. As she continued looking around, a wave of dread and fear passed through her. " **Oh this is interesting. I see some things will have to change. Soon Darkness will claim this world.** "

Luz felt her heart begin to beat faster as she looked around a large rock and spotted a figure wearing a faded cloak. Before she could call out to them, the figure disappeared into a corridor of darkness. Gasping, Luz backed away from it and ran towards the entrance of the cave. Something was happening, and she did not want to be alone when it occurred. Crawling back to the entrance, Luz squeezed back out and scampered across the ground before shooting up to her feet.

Taking one last glance at the opening, she immediately turned and ran to the meeting spot. As she ran off, the figure appeared again and watched as she ran. 

" **Yes, plans will have to change,** " the figure stated before disappearing again.

\---

Luz ran past several different stands until she spotted Willow, Gus, and surprising Amity standing there talking with each other. Strange, usually Amity didn't meet up here with them. Seeing the girl just perked Luz up even more as she began running even faster. The trio looked over and smiled as they spotted their friend. "Hey Luz!" Willow shouted while waving at her.

"Friends!" Luz happily responded as she screeched to a halt. Before anybody could react, Luz had pulled the three of them into a group hug. Willow and Gus happily returned it while Amity blushed lightly as she awkwardly returned it.

Releasing the three, Luz backed up and smiled at them. "Hey guys! What are the three of you doing together? Usually, it's just Willow and Gus here. Not that there's anything wrong with you being here Amity, I'm just curious and I'm just going to stop talking now..." Luz whispered while pulling her hood back over her head with an embarrassed face. Willow giggled at the sight while Gus held back a snicker. Amity just awkwardly laughed while looking to the side.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to go to the bookstore with me. They are releasing the new Azura volume today, and I figured that the Azura Bookclub had to be there," Amity whispered the last part, but from the looks on Willow's and Gus's faces, they clearly heard her. Luz's eyes began shining at the news and she quickly took Amity's hands into her's.

"Of course! Let's go!" Luz began dragging Amity down the street without giving her any warning. Amity let out a yelp as she was dragged along.

"Should we follow them?" Gus asked with a smirk on his face. Willow giggled again before shaking her head no.

"We usually spend the day with Luz. Let's give Amity today. We can check on Luz later at the Owl House," Willow suggested which earned her a nod. The two turned and headed off to go and check on some stands for supplies for school.

Luz and Amity ran down the street with Luz in the lead thanks to her practically dragging her friend behind her. Amity had thankfully kept herself from falling on the ground initially and quickly kept pace with Luz. She should have known that Luz would respond like this when she told her about the new Azura book. To be honest, she almost acted like this when she received the news on her scroll. Thankfully, she was able to restrain herself (the twins might have helped with that) and get herself dressed so that she could meet up with Luz.

She was surprised to see Willow and Gus when she arrived in the marketplace, but she figured that this was the meeting place for Luz and the two of them. She hated that she was pretty much going to steal the girl from her friends for the day, but it had been awhile since the two spent any time together. Blushing at the way that thought was worded, she began shaking her head rapidly to clear it of the blush. Luz seemed to feel Amity's movements since she brought the two to a halt and looked back at her.

"Are you okay Amity? Wait...Oh no, I just drug you all the way here. Are you okay? I didn't hurt you did I?" Luz questioned the girl with concern lacing her tone. Amity looked at Luz and smiled lightly. Bringing her hand to Luz's shoulder, she quickly eased the girl's worry.

"I'm fine Luz, I was just remembering something unpleasant. Now then, let's hurry before the bookstore sells out!" Amity cheered before running on ahead with Luz quickly rushing after her with a 'Hey! You won't beat me there!' escaping her lips.

The two continued towards the bookstore with their running quickly turning into a small race. Everyone watched the two girls run through the marketplace laughing happily as they continued trying to stay ahead of each other. As they dodged several pedestrians, the two turned a corner and smiled at the sight of the bookstore. Running inside, they looked around before spotting a small section with a poster of Azura on it. Running over to it, the two ran into the section with Luz happily announcing, "I won!"

Amity panted lightly, but she smiled nonetheless. Conceding defeat, she patted Luz on the back in congratulations before leading the way to the shelf where the new Azura books should be. However, as they got closer...

"No...this can't be," Amity whispered in shock while Luz fell to her knees.

"They're sold out!" Luz shouted in disbelief while collapsing to the ground. Amity shook her head sadly at the lost opportunity. Luz sat up and hugged her knees. "This is all my fault. If I didn't make you wait on me, you could have bought the book. I'm sorry..."

Amity bent down and ran her hand down Luz's back to comfort her. Luz looked at the floor sadly, "First that weird dream, and now this...today's just been awful." Before Amity could question Luz on what weird dream she was talking about, the two felt the ground begin to shake. Jumping back to their feet, the two looked down in shock before glancing at each other. Running outside, they were shocked to find...

\---  
 _Library (twenty minutes ago)_

Eda smirked to herself as she walked down one of the aisles in the library. The librarian had stopped her at the front door and told her that she was banned from entering after returning the last books she had in such poor condition. Eda had groaned and walked off to give the illusion that she was going to follow the man's ban, but she had easily found her old entrance that she had made when she was younger. Seems they still hadn't fixed it.

Looking around at the shelves that surrounded her, she knew that there had to be a book that covered whatever Luz had dreamt about. Cracking her fingers, Eda began scouring around in search for any book that could give her the answers that she needed.

"Hm... _To Know Your Heart_? Nope. _Nine Ways to Kill a Shadow Beast_ , interesting, but no. _Dive to the Heart_ , nope...wait what?" Eda stopped as she looked back over at the book that she had tossed over her back. Picking it back up, she examined the cover and spotted a platform with a stain-glass flooring. Eda remembered that Luz had mentioned multiple times that the platforms in her dreams had a flooring similar to this. Opening the book, she began reading through it.

Apparently, the 'dream' that Luz had was actually Luz entering her heart. Only a select few could do this at will. Sometimes, people can do it by accident, but their stay usually only lasts for a few seconds at most. Others can enter it by accident, and they can proceed to have a similar experience as Luz's.

"Okay, so it says that there's nothing dangerous about diving to one's heart. What about those creatures those. This book has nothing written down about them! Ugh!" Eda groaned as threw the book to the side again and continued scouring the shelves for a book with the answers that she needed.

As she continued looking, she felt a dark aura emanating from the side. Gripping her staff tightly, she turned around and saw a cloaked figure standing there. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" Eda demanded as she pointed her staff at the figure. The figure didn't respond verbally, but they did hold out a book.

Eda glanced down at it and saw the title: _Studies of the Heartless_. The creature on the cover matched Luz's description of the massive beast that attacked her at the end of the 'Dive to the Heart.' Looking back up at the figure, she lowered her staff only slightly. "Okay tall, slumped, and silent, what do you want for that book?" Eda questioned the figure.

" **...Nothing. Nothing at all...** " the figure answered as they handed Eda the book. Hesitantly taking it out of the figure's hands, she looked down at it before looking back up only to see that they had vanished. Looking around cautiously, Eda looked back down at the book. Something was up. And it had to do with this book. Looking down at it again, she could feel something...dark about it. Usually, Eda threw caution to the wind, but there was something about this. She had to dispose of this.

Looking around, she made sure that no one was around before bringing her staff up. She would destroy this book and whatever darkness it held within. As she walked over to place it on the floor, she slipped on _Nine Ways to Kill a Shadow Beast_ and fell to the floor. Unfortunately, she had released the book from her hand when she slipped and it was sent flying through the air. Looking up in shock, she pushed herself up and moved to catch it...but she missed.

The book fell on the floor spine-first and opened for the world to see. The book shined briefly, before a pillar of darkness erupted from it. Eda's eyes widened before grabbing her staff and flying out of the library as quickly as she could as the darkness began to spread.

Outside, the figure chuckled before looking to the side. " **Step one is complete. Now to complete step two.** "

As the figure disappeared again, the Boiling Isles slowly began to be consumed by the darkness. Today was going to be a day that everyone in the Boiling Isles would never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Okay, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I was initially going to hold off until chapter three to start the world destruction, but I felt like ending the chapter with it beginning was a nice idea. Now don't hold Eda responsible for this please. It was that awful book! Curse you _Nine Ways to Kill a Shadow Beast!_ Hehe  
> Anyway, I have decided on a game plan for this fic. I am going to update it every Sunday. I have several things outlined for the future of the fic, and I hope you all are looking forward to it! I am going to design Luz's keyblade this week and try to have it up next Sunday. I saw an amazing keyblade design on deviantart thanks to a very kind commentor last chapter, but as amazing as it was, I want to make my own for her. Hopefully, I can do Luz justice with the keyblade that I'll design for her.  
> Also...I am hoping to eventually get a commission cover for the fic as well. It will depend on if the person I usually ask for commissions will be willing to do it for me as they decided to stop doing big commissions and focus on smaller ones. Hopefully though, they will say yes ^^


End file.
